


thin walls

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Basically its just two characters who look like them but arent them, Blame them for this, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Will is not an Empath, Will isnt underage but he young tho, bisexual hannibal, gay will, lord forgive me, sin - Freeform, this happened because of twitter user ivoryandgold, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: He couldn't help but feeling a pitch of guilt, he felt like he was invading someone else's privacy.But it wasn't his fault, right? What could he do about the thin wall?





	

**Author's Note:**

> LORD FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED.  
> this one is really short but tbh, boys don't last long when they masturbate and this two haven't had it in a while.

The life of luxury was gone, and now him?  
He was just Hannibal; not a multimillionaire playboy, oh no. He was just Hannibal, the guy who barely had any money left to maintain himself until a new job stepped by and the pay rent. What would happen if he didn't get a job? He wasn't sure.  
Hannibal didn't bother unpacking, even if every fiber on his body was screaming to.  
What was the point anyways, if he lived in a place the size of his bathroom back in New York? If the floor has stains he doubted were coffee and he was certain there was bugs in the bed?  
But again, he had to get used to it, no matter how much self pity he could be feeling. 

But to make it worse, the walls were impossibly thin, did they try to shorten prices with that too?  
He could hear about everything, to the TV of his neighbour to that annoying rock music causing him a headache. By his taste in music and TV shows, the guy couldn't be older to 34.  
Enjoy life now that you can, bastard.

The sun started to set, he could tell by the darkness suddenly drowning the room. And he realized that his situation couldn't be sadder, lying on a dirty bed, drinking cheap alcohol and smoking the lowest price on cigarettes.

But at least Mr pop rock had shut up finally, that was a plus.

Then, he felt something knock on his side of the wall, he would've yelled him to be more careful if he wasn't too busy thinking on well..money, drugs, a fine champagne and a beautiful girl to drink from as well.  
He supposed Mr Rock's bed was placed in the same spot as his, and that poor bastard seemed just as lonely.   
At least they had something in common.  
There was silence, and then the strangest and most unexpected sound broke into thin air,

A deep, groan of satisfaction and relief. 

"Fuck" Well, at least he finally knows how Mr Rock's voice sounded like, in an odd way of course. But he couldn't tell that it bothered him, not even the slightest.  
Though, he couldn't help but feeling a pitch of guilt, he felt like he was invading someone else's privacy.  
But it wasn't his fault, right? What could he do about the thin wall?  
"Just like that, daddy." For a moment, he started to wonder if somebody else was in there. But no, judging by the fact that the only sounds were his own.  
So, Mr Rock was not only into dirty talk, but into dirty talking for himself. 

He hadn't realized he was bitting his own lip until he could taste silver, and then he became aware of the heat rising on the pit of his belly as well.  
There was no shame if the other guy didn't know, right?  
Finally, he gave himself the pleasure of placing a warm palm against his growing erection.  
"Fuck me, daddy." The boy on the other side of the wall whimpered, and at the same time Hannibal worked himself out of his pants and underwear, taking his thick rod in one hand and unceremoniously stroked up.  
He choked in a cry.

Hannibal had never been into boys, or at least he had never understood the appeal. Nothing like a pair of soft thighs on each side of his face and a sweet cunt on his face to remind him where he stood in sexuality.  
But now, his mind was exploring thoughts of having that same boy pinned against the wall, making him cry and beg for Hannibal's cock. He let himself fantasize, wonder how it felt to have that whimpering boy underneath him.  
/the things I would do to you, nasty boy./  
And if he could read his thoughts, the boy let another particularly high. "Please daddy, punish me. Fuck."  

"Fuck yes, baby." He didn't realize he had said it outloud, but there was a sudden silence that made him think so.  
And oh God, if that guy didn't continue and he couldn't get off then he could declare that one the worse day of his life.  
"Do you like that, daddy?" The young voice finally spoke, and Hannibal hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he was able of releasing it. Glad that the boy did not only like dirty talk, but felt comfortable with a public.  
"Yes baby, make yourself come for daddy." The boy let out a choked whimper, followed by a few gasps and Hannibal could tell he was getting close. And his words  
were clearly affecting him as much as his own did to Hannibal.  
"Oh fuck," The guy groaned, and Hannibal swore he could hear the sound of skin smacking against skin. He could almost see the pre-come leaking from a hard cock, and the thought itself brought him closer as well.  
"Come for me baby, come for daddy." And just a few seconds later, he heard the boy gasp particularly louder. And that alone was enough to bring him to orgasm as well.

He laid there for a moment, and he was damn sure that they guy was still there as well. Both panting, trying to catch their breath from their quick jerk off session.  
Hannibal smirked, and he knew he hadn't been more thankful for a thin wall in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone on Twitter for this.


End file.
